


Team Winners

by dovingbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Roughness, light punishment, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Meg says softly. “Team Winners. So we're in charge tonight, right? That's what we agreed on?”</p>
<p>Michael looks at Lindsay and Gavin. “Well?”</p>
<p>It's begrudging, with all the competitive spirit they've always had, but they still manage to agree.</p>
<p>“So how about this.” As Meg speaks Michael leans into her touch, but only enough to still look mildly dismissive like a cat. “How about you and me go to the bedroom and come up with a nice little game plan for our playthings, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This was a filled commission. Many thanks for the support!

“Honestly?” Michael says as he opens the door to Gavin and Meg's apartment, tosses his keys on the mantle, walks right in like he owns the place. “The second Jon called us his OTP? You should've known you were fucked.”

 “No, _no._ ” Lindsay gently pushes Michael out of the way, and he looks over his shoulder with eyebrows lifted in an unspoken challenge. “Untrue. No. That was Meg. Meg and me. Me and Meg are the ultimate OTP.”

 “Fuck you.” Michael grins as he snags her by the wrist and pulls her in for a quick kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks. She locks her arms around his waist even as she turns her head this way and that, evading the kisses with a smile.

 Meg is the one who shuts the door, of course, since Gavin is shuffling off to the side trying to remove his shoes without falling over. “For the record,” Meg says, “I think Lindsay and I make a lovely OTP.”

 Michael stops his pursuit of more kisses in favor of whipping his head around. “Oh yeah? You gonna shrug me off that fast, Turney?”

 She grins at him unrepentantly. “Maybe if you were more sophisticated and took the time to increase your vocabulary, your eligibility as a partner would go up a little more.”

 “No. No fair.” Michael points at her, his other arm still tucked around Lindsay. “I don't fucking need to know what 'ratchet' means. That's what you're here for, knowing all that girl slang.”

“Right. All that girl talk. All those girls only around for a few very important reasons. And here's what I have to say to that.” Meg delicately leans down, arms flung out behind her in a dramatic bow, and plants a kiss right on the tip of Michael's pointing finger, and his nose immediately curls. “Go make me a sandwich, bitch,” she says in the perkiest voice she has, eyes sparkling, just to watch Michael fight back a smile.

“Gavin?” Lindsay asks. “What's wrong, Gav, you're being quiet.”

He doesn't respond. He makes an exaggerated pouting face, but the full effect's diminished by his beard.

Meg grins at him. “Babe, you pulled that off when you were a twink, but now you're a big manly macho man.” She reaches over and rubs his face, and Gavin lets her stretch it into strange expressions without complaint. “Now you have to eat wood chippings and nails for breakfast and poop out all of your gay feelings.”

“He's so great at that last part,” Lindsay says dryly.

“Nah, he's just upset he lost. Isn't that right, Gavvy?” Michael asks as he breaks away from Lindsay. “Widdle Gavvers gonna pout 'cuz he knows he lost the game?”

Gavin rolls his eyes, trying to hide a smile as he walks past them all. “Tossers.”

“Nah.” Michael immediately catches Gavin around the middle and pulls him flush back against him, startling the air out of him. “Nah, Gav, you're not going anywhere.”

Gavin throws his head back on Michael's shoulder with a scoff, his eyes sliding down and resting on Michael's mouth. “Not even gonna let us get out of the living room, boi?” he asks, voice low and silky.

“You've got a couch,” Michael says just as low. “You don't wanna fuck on a couch?”

“Well, I mean, it's bad for your back, innit?”

“You wanna be comfy? Wanna be a fucking pillow princess? Not lift a goddamn finger?”

Gavin flashes a wide, lazy grin. “Well, now, if I knew that was the punishment, I would've actually _tried_ to lose.”

“ _Rooster,_ ” Lindsay says dryly as she walks past them to the kitchen. “Motherfucker.”

“And where do you think you're going, missy?” Meg sings out as she scurries after Lindsay.

“To get some water,” Lindsay tosses over her shoulder. “Unless that doesn't please my mistress?”

Lindsay's voice is dripping with sarcasm, and that might be the reason Meg flings herself at Lindsay, wraps her arms around her neck, and tugs backward until she stops. “It does not please me,” she says in a cheerful voice like tinkly bells. “I think you should ask me for permission first.”

Lindsay coughs exaggeratedly until Meg loosens her grip. “Oh, is that how it's gonna be tonight?” she asks.

“Are you surprised?” Gavin asks.

Michael shoves Gavin toward the couch. “Shut the fuck up,” he says with a smile, then grabs Gavin's wrist so he spins and trips into sitting. “You really gonna tell me you don't love this?”

“What, being pushed around?” Gavin asks in outrage.

“Yeah.” Michael climbs into his lap.

Gavin frowns up at him. “If I say yes, you'll get smug about it.”

“So?”

Even though Gavin rolls his eyes he can't hide the affectionate smile that crosses his face. “You're awful.”

“Yeah?” Michael asks with a grin of his own.

“Yeah,” Gavin says. “And I love you anyway. Don't tell the ladies.”

“Oh! Oh, I see!” Meg calls as she leads Lindsay back into the living room by the hand with a glass of water so generously granted in the other. “You have a boy's club going on here, eh? No girls allowed?”

“Sounds like bullshit to me,” Lindsay adds.

“Yeah, bullshit!”

Michael takes a rough, possessive kiss from Gavin, then leans back to look at Meg with Gavin's head still in his hands. “What, you want a piece of this?”

“I've owned that a lot longer than you have,” Meg says with a grin at Michael. “Thank you very much.”

“Oh, you think so?!”

“Help me,” Gavin says to Lindsay plaintively with his face still squeezed between Michael's fingers.

When Meg moves in to kiss Michael he draws in a sharp breath through his nose and leans into her lips hungrily. He finally lets Gavin go in favor of cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in harder. Gavin massages his jaw and shakes his head at Lindsay.

Normal night, really. As Lindsay curls up next to Gavin and pets through his hair while she sips her water, they watch Meg and Michael fight for dominance. “You wanna just go play Peggle?” Lindsay asks after long seconds of their partners snogging.

“I'd love to, but...” Gavin shrugs, then gestures to how nice and comfy Michael is in his lap.

“Just push him,” Lindsay says. “A concussion will be good for him.”

A nice big middle finger gets sent her way and Meg giggles through the kiss. They pull apart when Meg threads her fingers through Michael's hair. “Hey,” she says softly. “Team Winners. So we're in charge tonight, right? That's what we agreed on?”

Michael looks at Lindsay and Gavin. “Well?”

It's begrudging, with all the competitive spirit they've always had, but they still manage to agree.

“So how about this.” As Meg speaks Michael leans into her touch, but only enough to still look mildly dismissive like a cat. “How about you and me go to the bedroom and come up with a nice little game plan for our playthings, huh?”

“Playthings,” Gavin murmurs dryly in Lindsay's ear with a smirk.

“We _like_ being playthings,” she reminds him. “All the more fun for us.”

“True.”

Michael tangles his other fingers with Meg's free hand, his thighs tightening around Gavin's hips for stability. He plays with her hand for a few quiet seconds before he shrugs. “Could be a good idea, I guess.”

“Mm-hmm,” she prompts with another soft kiss. “And Hullum's always wanting more interdepartmental project cooperation...”

“I have no idea what the fuck you just said,” Michael says softly, his eyes lingering on Meg's lips. “But I'm here for it.”

“Cool.” Meg tugs him to his feet with a grin. She leads him to the bedroom by the hand and calls over her shoulder. “Entertain yourselves, loves!”

Gavin and Lindsay stare at the door as it shuts, then at each other. Silence. “...wanna cuddle?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

They tangle themselves up in a mess of limbs, shifting and making odd noises just to make the other person smile until they finally sink into each other and sigh deeply. Perfect. Lindsay presses a fleeting kiss to Gavin's cheek, then adds two more just for effect. “So how bad do you think it's gonna be?” she asks.

Gavin shrugs as he nuzzles into her neck and pulls her closer. “Normal stuff, probably. Some bondage, a cheeky little vibrator, that sort of stuff.”

“Probably.” There's a long moment of silence. “Are you excited?”

“Absolutely,” Gavin says with a grin. “They're gonna be completely focused on wrecking us, don't you think?”

She peeks down at him, smiles wryly. “You wanna give them shit? Make them work for it?”

“When have we ever made anything easy, Jones?” he asks.

“That's what I'm talking about.”

They settle into a companionable silence and listen to the occasional quiet thump and outraged cry come from the bedroom. By the time that Meg and Michael finally emerge, Lindsay and Gavin are flat on the couch, Gavin atop her with his head resting on her chest, and they peer up at their lovers. “You guys fall asleep?” Michael asks as he tugs off his shirt and sends it flying across the room so it lands on Gavin's head.

Gavin squawks in indignation and throws it back, but then his eyes dart down to Michael's chest in appreciation and Lindsay grins. “The fun don't stop, man,” she says dryly, since Gavin seems to be struck silent by the sight of Michael's body, like always.

“Well, the fun train's definitely arrived now!” Meg announces, waving a Hitachi in the air like a wand. “Yay!”

“Question,” Gavin says, “is that for me, or...?”

“You'll have to be a good boy and wait to find out,” Meg says with a grin, leaning down to bus their noses together, and Gavin's eyes go a little lazy as he smiles and steals a kiss from her. Meg hops and poses dramatically, pointing the Hitachi. “To the bedroom!” She zooms away, singing a dramatic theme song that none of them can quite understand.

“...are we supposed to be that excited?” Gavin asks, then promptly squawks when Michael scoops him into his arms.

“Stop squirming! Motherfucker!” Michael moves his head and barely evades Gavin's flailing arms. “C'mon, Linds, we've got shit to do.”

Lindsay rolls her eyes but climbs to her feet and follows behind. “You make it sound so romantic.”

“That's why you married me!”

The scene's already set pretty well when Lindsay finally enters the bedroom. Her eyes gloss over how Michael tosses Gavin onto the bed and presses him into it with his naked chest and hard kisses, instead going to Meg who's fished a length of rope out of her collection of toys in the closet. Meg grins as she holds her free hand out to Lindsay, and Lindsay comes forward to knit their fingers together. “You ready?” Meg asks, tilting her head.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Lindsay looks down at the rope and the Hitachi.

Meg holds them up. “So I'm gonna bind the Hitachi so it's held between your legs, and I'm gonna keep it on until I'm satisfied or unless you safeword, and you're not allowed to orgasm until I tell you to, okay?”

The thrill that slides down Lindsay's spine makes her smile wider as she meets Meg's eyes again. “That's really mean of you.”

“Mm-hmm!” Meg kisses Lindsay's knuckles. “Yes it is.”

“At least you're honest.” She thinks for a moment on what she said to Gavin, making Meg and Michael work for their acceptance, but there's a certain gleam in Meg's eye that's begging for Lindsay to be good, and when has she ever been able to resist a pretty girl looking at her like that? “All right, sounds good.” She goes for her jeans, then pauses. “So should I go ahead and...?”

Meg steps closer. “What, you don't want kisses first?”

“Oh!” Lindsay immediately wraps her arms around Meg. “Dude, I didn't even know that was an option. Hell yeah, give me all the kisses.”

Meg giggles and sets her supplies on the edge of the bed before she draws Lindsay down for their lips to meet.

When Michael pulls back to get a full breath Gavin is already looking up at him with his languid eyes and smug grin. “All right, boi,” Gavin says softly, his tone low and warm, “are you going to literally rip my clothes off this time?”

“Nah,” Michael says. He cups Gavin's face with one hand, the coolness of his wedding band pressing into his cheek, and flicks his thumb over Gavin's bottom lip. “That's what you _want,_ isn't it, Gav?”

“What do you mean?”

“It'd be easy that way, yeah? Me stripping you down, fingering you, fucking you. You wouldn't have to do a thing. Could just be the lazy bastard you are.”

Gavin shrugs. He can't be offended at the truth, really, not when his head's still fuzzy with the taste of Michael's kisses.

“So no, Gavin, I'm not gonna do that. Tonight's not about what you want.” Michael grins as Gavin bites his bottom lip at that statement, his eyes sliding down Michael's face. “Tonight's about what _I_ want. And you're just along for the ride.” Michael sits up, straddling him, sitting tall and proud with his hands on his own hips. “So you'd better get to work.”

Gavin still manages a little laughing scoff as he reaches between them for Michael's belt, starts working at it with his slim fingers. “I don't think that's very fair when I'm so tired, but-”

Michael's fingers wrap so suddenly around Gavin's throat that his words immediately cut off, and he tips his head back with a difficult exhale as Michael leans down to meet his eyes. “You think you're tired now?” Michael asks, low and rough. “Well, I've got some news for you, 'cuz you're gonna be fucking wrecked when I'm done with you.” The light pressure around his neck makes Gavin's heart kick up like a rabbit, and his lashes flutter as he lets out a shivering moan. “Just try and complain again. Just try it.”

“I'm sorry,” Gavin struggles to say, and Michael turns his thumb to press it into the delicate juncture between his Adam's apple and his jaw.

“Yeah?” Michael says. That one word is heated enough to light little trails of fire straight down Gavin's skin, and Gavin holds Michael's eyes, feeling the rush of blood straight down to his cock with every second that he can't breathe, that Michael doesn't look away. And just when dark spots set in at the edge of his vision and he thinks that he's about to tap out Michael's lifting the pressure, cupping the back of his neck possessively, leaning down to give him a hungry kiss.

Gavin reaches to thread his fingers in Michael's infuriatingly pretty curls, but no, Michael's grabbing Gavin's wrists and shoving them straight into the mattress, holding them there, and Gavin makes a needy wanting noise against Michael's mouth. He wants and he wants and he wants, and Michael doesn't give a shit, just holds him where Michael wants Gavin to be, and it's enough to lift a pleasant shiver up Gavin's neck, over his scalp, into his brain.

When Michael finally breaks the kiss Gavin's mouth is swollen, and Michael gives one quick bite to his neck with a low growl before he's sitting up again. “C'mon, get to it.”

“Yeah,” Gavin whispers, fingers fast but clumsy at Michael's belt.

A soft whimper from Lindsay breaks the silence that starts to settle over the room, and Meg grins. “Listen at you,” she teases as she squeezes Lindsay's ass through her jeans again. “Making such pretty noises for me, wow. Lucky me.”

Lindsay lets out another quiet shivering sound as she tucks her forehead into Meg's neck, and she chuckles. “Not my fault you have such great hands.”

“Yeah?” Meg asks, high and cheerful. “You want them somewhere else?”

“Fuck, please,” Lindsay whispers.

Meg's smile widens as she touches a supportive hand to the small of Lindsay's back, lets her other fingers trail around Lindsay's hip until she's pressing lightly at the warm juncture between her legs. “Right there?” she asks.

“Uh-huh,” Lindsay breathes, then lets out a quick “Fuck-”

“Mmm...” Meg presses soft kisses to Lindsay's cheek as she presses the heel of her hand against her through her jeans. “So hot for me already. Just think about how wet you are.”

Meg trails her fingers gently over her pussy, listening to Lindsay's moan grow louder as she presses just a touch harder. “God, Meg,” Lindsay whispers. She starts a line of nibbling kisses over the slope of Meg's neck, one by one, leaving barely visible marks over her pale skin.

Meg would be happy doing this for hours, gently rubbing at Lindsay until she was soaking through her jeans all over Meg's fingers, but when she sees Michael kicking off his jeans and boxers out of the corner of her eye she knows she doesn't have as much time to play as she'd like. _Later,_ she decides as she guides Lindsay toward the bed and presses until she's laying atop it, her ribs perpendicular to Gavin's head. They'll have plenty of time to play later.

Meg's thorough as she strips Lindsay down, not pausing to tease her as she tugs her shirt off, her jeans, her socks, her panties, her bra. Fashioning a rope harness is a process, and she needs as much time as possible to make it happen before Michael starts getting impatient. He seems pretty distracted at the moment with making Gavin get his own clothes off and teasingly berating him the entire time, but Michael has a one track mind, and he won't stop until he gets his own plans in action.

Still, when Meg has Lindsay naked, curvy and glowing and laid out for her approval, Meg can't resist taking a moment to tweak Lindsay's nipples between her fingers or to get Lindsay to suck at one of her fingers until it's dripping so that she can slide her slick finger through Lindsay's folds.

“You're so ready for me, aren't you?” Meg teases with a warm smile as she teases over Lindsay's clit, and when Lindsay nods furiously, can't quite manage a verbal response, Meg giggles. “God, look at you. You're perfect.”

Meg's hands are quick as she sets up the rope harness, looping and sliding and tightening carefully so the Hitachi is stable against Lindsay's vulva without cutting off bloodflow or leaving bruises. It fits so well around her curvy hips and thighs, the shade of the rope a pleasant contrast to her skin, and when Meg's satisfied she stands back for a moment and basks in her hard work, and Lindsay? She's a good little sub. Doesn't act out for Meg's attention. Doesn't beg for her to move faster. Just lets her look.

Meg rubs her thumb over Lindsay's soft cheek with a smile. “You're such a good girl for me,” she coos, and Lindsay flushes and preens under the attention. “You ready?”

Lindsay nods. “Yes ma'am.”

“Okay.” She wraps her hand around the Hitachi, rests the other comfortingly on Lindsay's thigh. “Use your colors. Safeword if you need to. But you're not allowed to come until I say you can. Remember?”

“Yes ma'am, I remember.”

Meg is so giddy she nearly hops in place, has to settle for leaning down and kissing Lindsay, and while her lips are still kissing her so soft and slow she turns the Hitachi on and gets to swallow down Lindsay's gasp.

She gives herself one little moment of cruelty, pressing the Hitachi hard between Lindsay's outer labia for one long moment to hear her cry out, before she stands tall again. “All right. You have fun with that.”

Lindsay's cheeks are already beet red and she's digging her teeth into her bottom lip, but she nods, even attempts a smile. “I'll- I'll try!”

As Meg circles around the bed her eyes flit to Michael and Gavin, naked and dizzy at the feel of each other's skin even as Michael goes for the lube. Gavin begins spreading his legs for Michael's fingers, but Michael quirks a brow. “Did I tell you to move?”

Gavin gapes up at him. “...well, I just figured-”

“Figured I'm gonna fuck you?”

“Well, yeah!”

“Nope. Not happening.” Michael opens the lube and grabs Gavin's hand, studying the short smoothness of his nails for a long moment before he deems them acceptable. He dribbles some of the lube over Gavin's fingers. “No, you're gonna fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Gavin sounds a little too excited about the prospect, and it feels better than it should for Michael to give him a toothy grin. He knows what's going on in Gavin's head. It's too easy. The excitement about getting to top Michael, the thrill of seeing Michael beneath him, all of it.

Michael takes too much pleasure in putting Gavin's hand under him and holding a finger outstretched, in very carefully sinking down on it. “Yeah, buddy. Congrats.” Michael shifts his hips, taking the slight intrusion as slowly as he can, focused on the feel of it inside of him and consciously relaxing his muscles. “How do I feel? Nice and tight?”

Gavin hums and nods, his eyes fixated on his finger disappearing inside of Michael.

“Yeah. Your cock's gonna be inside that, dude.” Michael takes the shortest amount of time possible before he's curling up Gavin's middle finger, and Gavin gets the idea immediately, starts working it inside of him as well. “You're not gonna come in two seconds, are you?”

It takes a moment to hit Gavin, but when it does he looks up at Michael with his brow furrowed at his mouth wide open. “Aw, what? No, Michael-”

“'Cuz I've seen how you get when Meg did the domineering schoolteacher fantasy with you-”

“That was one bloody time, honestly!”

Meg laughs as she crawls onto the bed beside Gavin and kisses his cheek. “To be fair, I did have him in a cock cage for three days before that fantasy. Be kind to the boy.”

Michael scoffs. “When have I ever been kind to him?”

Meg sits up and catches Michael by the hair and pulls him in close and murmurs “When I tell you to.”

Michael sneers, flicking his eyes over her face, feeling the familiar pull of both wanting to roll over for Meg immediately and wanting to tie her down while he wrecks her until she's shaking. But he's already got Gavin under him. Maybe that's why his mind leans to the softer side. “Well,” he mutters, “you always do make it worth it.”

Her eyes sparkle happily as she leans it to give him a quick kiss, and she squeaks when Michael digs his teeth into her bottom lip and tugs before he lets her go.

Michael starts working a third finger inside of him when he looks up at Lindsay, how she's moving around on the sheets. “How you doing, babe?”

“I think I'm gonna die,” Lindsay calls back, “thanks for asking!”

Meg pops her head up. “Color?”

“Green,” Lindsay says with no hesitation. “Fuck everything, but green.”

Meg catches Lindsay's hand and kisses her palm. “Stop squirming.”

“Ugh!” Lindsay lays flat on the bed and stares at the ceiling. “Yes ma'am!”

“And what are you gonna be doing?” Gavin asks, eyes on Meg. “Just sitting around?”

“Something like that,” Meg says. Michael laughs quietly and she looks over and winks at him as she pulls her shirt off.

Gavin's always been a puppy around Meg, so it's pretty unsurprising that his fingers slow where they had been stretching Michael as he watches her, his eyes falling to her pretty bra. But Michael's feeling a little petulant now – he's well known among the four of them for being the one who needs the most attention – and it makes him want to play hard, so he reaches down and grabs Gavin's jaw and turns his head to look at Michael. “Hey, hey, you forget what you're doing?”

“No,” Gavin says, sounding mildly offended.

“You sure?”

Gavin blinks. He glances at Meg from the corner of his eyes, where she seems perfectly content to have discarded her bra and now sits tweaking her nipples between her fingers with an almost serene look on her face. Gavin stares a moment too long again.

Michael leans forward with a scowl and locks eyes with Gavin, lightly squeezing his fingers around his jaw. “I should fucking ruin you.”

Gavin makes a choking noise, cute and pathetic and infuriating, and Michael catches his mouth in a quick kiss. And then he sits up and shifts his legs and gives Meg a look, and she's quick to take Gavin's cock in hand, to slick it up with lube, and guide it inside of Michael.

You know, Gavin really is kind of gorgeous when he tips his head back and his eyelashes flutter and he lets out a low moan. Michael trails his fingers down from Gavin's face, over his neck, over his chest, taking a moment to scrape his nails through the pelt of soft hair there and leave red marks behind. Gavin's hands find Michael's hips before he even starts moving them, and Michael catches his wrists, presses them down into the mattress. “Nuh-uh,” he teases just to watch Gavin pout up at him. “Not yet.”

“Well, what do you want me to do, then?” Gavin asks, offended.

“Just lay there and take it like a champ.” Michael lets his wrists go so he can sit back, press a hand into the mattress behind him, and ride him.

Meg giggles as she kicks her panties onto the floor. “I think you're gonna kill him.”

“Well, you're apparently responsible for Lindsay's death, so hey, we'll go down together,” Michael says.

All four of them are way more talented than they should be in terms of sensory overload ever since they started this relationship. There's always too much to focus on – Lindsay's moans that sound like they're pulled out of her by force, the drone of the Hitachi that's tormenting her, the flush on Gavin's tanned cheeks that's starting to spread down his neck, the quiet squeak of the mattress as Michael starts finding his rhythm, Meg's body as she kneels next to Gavin and teases through her folds with one finger while tweaking her nipple with the other hand. It's maddening. Almost overwhelming. Months ago they'd had to struggle to keep their minds in the moment, to not get bogged down in trying to keep everyone satisfied, but now? Now they've finally sunk into a happy medium where Gavin and Lindsay can loosely link hands for solidarity, where Meg can be momentarily satisfied by the touch of her own hand, where Michael can take his own pleasure without demanding it.

It's a pleasant lull that they all find themselves in together, warm and perfect and fuzzy around the edges.

And then Michael hits his stride and starts bouncing on Gavin's cock like he's competing in the Kentucky Derby.

Gavin chokes out a moan, cries out “Michael!” and Meg can't help but laugh as she cups Gavin's cheek. “Michael, 's not fair, you're gonna-”

“Oh my God,” Michael snipes, “you're such a fucking baby, geez.”

Meg tilts her head. “Do you have the-”

“Yeah, yeah, just, next to the lube, just didn't think I'd have to use it _yet._ ”

Meg picks up the cock ring and Gavin lets out a mournful sound when he sees it. “Oh, no, no, it's fine, I can handle it,” Gavin insists.

“Bullshit you can.” Michael lifts his hips just enough so Meg can reach under him and ease the ring onto Gavin's cock. “It's been a long goddamn day and I wanna be fucked, and it's not gonna stop until I'm satisfied.”

“You're not gonna be very satisfied if you're being fucked by a corpse!” Gavin shouts.

Meg laughs. “Don't challenge him, sweetie.”

“Well, I just-”

“Do I have to fucking gag you too?” Michael snaps.

Gavin doesn't even flinch, just tugs at Lindsay's hand. “Lindsay, tell them I don't need it!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Lindsay says right back. “I don't have time, Gavin, I'm fucking suffering!”

“She's turned on me again!”

Once the ring is in place Meg sits back, ceremoniously brushing her hands off, and Gavin whines again, thudding his head back on the mattress like a baby throwing a tantrum. Michael snorts and shakes his head. “You're pathetic.”

Gavin squints up at Michael, taking in his broad grin, and finally settles for staring up at the ceiling like he's waiting for his execution. “I will never be happy again,” he intones.

“Uh-huh.” And then Michael takes him inside of him again.

They start to settle into that ease again, comfortable and tinged with red, but just as Michael is finding that perfect spot inside of him, the one that makes him catch his breath, Gavin opens his big mouth again. “I just think that-”

“Want me to shut him up, babe?” Meg asks sweetly.

“Oh, would you?” Michael asks. “Meg, that's so sweet.”

“For the last time, I don't need a bloody gag!”

Meg kisses his cheek. “Shut up.” And then she swings a thigh over him and stands on her knees over his head.

Gavin blinks, his eyes taking in the view. “...oh. Oh, okay.”

“Yeah?” she teases. “Get the picture?”

He flicks his tongue over his lips and then shrugs. “I mean, y'know, it'll be pretty hard to focus when Michael's trying to squeeze my knob off, but mph-” He's cut off when Meg lowers herself onto his mouth, and he gives her a petulant look before his tongue gets to work.

“There we go,” Meg says in an airy, pleased tone. “Good boy.”

Gavin's eyes go hazy at that, lashes fluttering, and Meg grins as she gives his head a little scratch.

They all sink into each other a little more, Gavin and Lindsay squeezing each other's hands painfully, Michael leaning forward, Meg leaning back. Michael ghosts his fingers up Meg's slim torso, fluttering over her ribs. “He being good to you?” Michael asks in a low tone, and Meg shivers and nods. “Making you feel good?”

“Yeah,” Meg whispers, like she's afraid if she lifts her voice she'll shatter the moment.

Michael's fingers slide over the curve of her breast. “I mean, it's about time he used his fucking mouth for something useful. Always just letting it run for no goddamn reason.”

Gavin lets out a low moan, eyes falling shut, and his other hand comes up to rest on Meg's thigh as she grinds against his tongue.

As Michael brushes his fingertips over the peak of Meg's nipple he gently rolls it in his touch, gives a little tug just to hear her gasp. “Yeah, I think if Gav wants attention that bad we should just tie him up under your desk so he can fucking eat you out all day long.” He feels Gavin's cock twitch inside of him and has to go quiet for a moment. He grinds down on his cock, sucks in a sharp breath when he feels heat shoot up his spine. “Just keep you coming again and again until you're satisfied.”

Meg groans and tips her head back, her purple hair tickling over her pale skin. “He'd be a pretty little boy keeping my pussy warm, wouldn't he?” she asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Michael murmurs. He keeps his fingers working just to watch Meg's brow furrow in concentration, to watch Gavin's stomach muscles twitch with every movement that Michael makes, to watch Lindsay arch her back like she's trying to get away from the Hitachi and pull it in closer at the same time.

They're all fucking beautiful.

They all go quiet beyond their moans and the sounds of their bodies working. Let themselves sink into the haze. Michael rolls Meg's nipples until they're almost swollen. Meg reaches blindly behind her to take Michael's cock in hand. Gavin rubs his thumb over Meg's thigh and his other over Lindsay's hand as he works his tongue and lips all the faster. And Lindsay, poor Lindsay, finally opens her mouth with a wrecked “Meg, I-I don't, I don't think I can hold out any longer.”

“What color?” Meg asks breathlessly.

“Green, but-”

“Not yet.”

Lindsay shouts in frustration and jerks once on the bed before she goes limp again with a whimper.

“You're close, aren't you?” Michael asks, his mouth warm against Meg's ear.

She nods quickly.

“C'mon, Gav, fucking make her come or I'm not giving you shit.”

Meg's hand loses its focus on Michael's cock, and he bats her hand away so she can focus on her own body, on the heat building up in her belly, and when Meg clamps her thighs around Gavin's head and cries out Michael feels a fucking inferno light inside of him, and he fucks himself on Gavin's cock harder than he ever has before, his hand on his cock, mesmerized by the pink that comes over Meg's skin and the way that Gavin tirelessly works at her with his mouth to draw out her noises.

He's a fucking goner. Michael stutters out a swear and dips his head as he comes all over Gavin's belly.

Meg and Michael have always recovered at a decent pace, and when Meg finally tips over so Gavin comes to a stop she crawls over to Lindsay. “You close?” she asks.

“I'm dying,” Lindsay says accusingly, and Michael laughs as he starts easing the cock ring off of Gavin.

Meg grins and reaches for the Hitachi and presses it ruthlessly against Lindsay's pussy. “Then come for me.”

Lindsay immediately thrashes against the bed, throwing her head back, screaming the roof off of the fucking place, and Gavin's eyes are riveted on her where he's tipped his head upside down. “Michael, please-”

“Yeah, I know, boi,” Michael says, his voice thick and slurred in the afterglow, “c'mon.” It takes barely three tugs for Gavin to go over the edge right behind Lindsay, their hands still laced together to the end.

Meg is kind enough to turn off the Hitachi before she falls forward, headfirst into the mattress, and Lindsay turns her head in alarm. “Please don't tell me that you watching me orgasm gives you seizures.”

“No,” Meg says, muffled. “I'm worn out.”

“You're worn out?!” Lindsay asks. “I'm still tied up here!”

Meg makes a low mewling noise that calls Gavin's attention, and Gavin slowly scoots backward with a pelt full of jizz that he doesn't want to touch the sheets so he can coax Meg into giving him kisses.

Michael chuckles. “I've gotta do everything,” he says. He's endlessly careful as he undoes the loops of the harness, tongue peeking out between his swollen lips in concentration, and when Lindsay's free of it he curls up with her and lets her bury her face in his chest. She shivers against him, and he grabs the sheet with his toes, tugs it up until he can grab it and drape it over the both of them and rub her back slowly in the name of aftercare.

“Everyone good?” Meg asks. She grabs a dirty t-shirt from the floor and uses it to mop up Gavin's stomach, ignoring his complaints, then shimmies under the sheet until she can link a leg with Lindsay's. “Anyone need anything?”

There's a gentle negative chorus as they sink into each other a little more fully. Gavin and Michael trade kisses over Meg's head before they link hands, and Meg nuzzles into Lindsay's back with a satisfied sigh.

Lindsay's the first one to mumble “I love you” against Michael's skin. Meg's next, then Gavin, then Michael.

It's a weird thing they've got going on here. But there's not a single complaint.


End file.
